The Egypt Hypothesis
by Saxiphones bring out my eyes
Summary: When Penny's cousin Juliet moves to LA, the last thing she expects is to fall in love especially with someone like him. Sheldon/OC
1. visiting contracts

**A/N: So I'm not sure how this is going to turn out But I hope you like it! Please review! I will try to respond to all of them via Private Message, and my favorites will be responded to in the next chapter! I'm sorry that this is a short one, this was just sort of to get me into the BBT style.**

"Ya, so she's probably going to get here on Saturday. She's going to be staying with me until she can find her own place" penny finished, punctuating the end of her sentence with a bite of Chinese food.

"Excuse me!" Sheldon exclaimed walking into the living room from the hallway, "Who is staying with you, and am I going to need to drum up some visitor contracts?"

"No Sheldon, no visiting contracts. It's just my cousin Juliet, she's moving back from Egypt this month." She paused to admire the look of terror that washed over Sheldon's face and then continued_._"You'll like her, she's super smart just like you guys!"

"I resent that statement. How are you to know who I will like? I don't know if we have anything in common, besides the fact that we are both, how did you put it, 'super smart'! Maybe she has a quality that I will find obnocsious, for example, picking her teeth, or humming!"

"Sheldon, trust me you'll like her. She doesn't pick her teeth, she does ocasially hum, but get this, she loves comic books! And she _is_ super smart! She's a _chronologist_" Penny said slowly, assuring herself that she got the right word.

"Oh, a _historian_, a person who has to live in the past instead of the real world."

"Says the man who pretends to be Spock on a daily basis" Penny joked "Please just give her a chance."

"I'd be careful penny" Lenord started with a chuckle, "Do you really want to be responsible for your cousins years in therapy? Because it will happen."

Sheldon glared menacingly at him and turned around to face the couch. "Raj... you're in my spot"

**Meanwhile, at Cairo International airport:**

"Excuse me Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to open your bag."

Juliet sighed. She hated flying, and as she opened her overstuffed suitcase, she thought about this at great length. She hated the crappy food they served, the smell of all the different people, and most of all. She hated security. She wasn't normally a negitive person, but there was something about airport security that made her hate the earth and all that it stands for. Her train of thought was cut off when the man found what he was looking for.

"what is this?" the man asked holding up one of her most prized possessions with less than little care.

"That is a authentic walther pistol from the movie Thunderball. It is very expensive please be careful with it. Don't worry it doesn't work. But if you don't put it down I'll get out the one that does!" she joked.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The man said dropping the gun into her bag, and zipping it up.

"I guess you guys don't like to joke around here" She cringed, following the man.

She sighed, this was going to be a long day, but at least she would be able to relax once she got to Penny's.

**Two Hours Later:**

Juliet had made her flight by about two minuets. Now she was sitting, jammed in between two "hefty" men, one on which had his head resting on her shoulder. The in flight movie was a cencored version of wedding crashers, and they weren't even serving those awesome honey baked peanuts. This was going to be a long flight.

She smiled politely at the man who _wasn__'__t_ mashing his face into her shoulder and started rummaging through her bag. She finally found what she was looking for after about 50 seconds. _Time __to __play __the __worlds __lonliest __card __game,_ she thought to herself, _solitare._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Input and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! The upcoming chapters will T for language. This Story will not be M at any point.**


	2. Comic books and tattoos

**A/N: thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed, favorited, and requested a fast update! **

**P.S. yes, those words (according to google translate) are actual words, ill put a translation at the bottom.**

Juliet shrieked as she saw her favorite cousin for the first time since Christmas three years ago.

"Penny! Oh my god! I missed you so much how have you been?" She cried grabbing Penny by the shoulders and pulling her into a bear hug.

"Oh sweetie! I can't breath!" Penny you wouldn't believe!"

"You poor thing, how about you sleep in the car on the way back to my place? You're gonna need your rest if your gonna meet Sheldon today."

"Sheldon," Juliet hummed, getting into the car, " Is that the guy you sent me the crazy ass email about?"

"The stress reliving email? Yes, that's the guy."

Juliet thought back to the email and chuckled as she thought about a specific snippet:

… _And that bastard thinks that he can call ME a streetwalker. He's got some nerve! And its not as if its just today! NO! Every day it's something like this, Oh Penny, you're so stupid, Oh Penny, your job sucks! He's such a freaking jackass! But uh, your gonna love him!_

_Love always,_

_Penny_

He seemed like a nightmare. But if that was all she had to put up with in order to get a free place to stay in _California_, she would just have to learn to deal. She was thinking about how amazing this whole ordeal was, when she decided to take Penny up on her offer of sleep. She rested her head uncomfortably on the device attached to the seat belt, and promptly conked out.

**Meanwhile back at the apartment:**

"Hey, Howard?" Leonard inquired his friend who was currently standing alert at the door.

"mm'yees"

"Are you wearing lip gloss?"

"Just a hint, thanks for noticing, my consultant at MAC said that it should make my eyes pop."

Leonard started to say something, but decided against it. So instead he turned in the direction of the kitchen and hollered, "Hey Sheldon, did you order food? Penny and her cousin will be here anytime now, and I'm sure that she is famished."

"Yes Leonard I ordered food, and what a trying experience it was. Since there is going to be a extra person joining us for dinner, despite my begging and pleading might I add, I had to go through the process of trying to get those nincompoops at Szechwan Palace to create a serving size for six people, and I finally did except for with one dish, because apparently, They 'can not, and will not, make 18 egg rolls for us', _then_ there was the emotional turmoil of wondering, if Juliet dislikes onions, or peppers, or any of the other mix-ins I ordered in the Lo mien." Sheldon stopped, and gave Leonard a disproving shake of the head and went back to playing world of war craft on his laptop.

"Well I'm sorry I put you through the hell that is ordering Chinese food."

Suddenly there was a nock at the door.

"Their here!" Wolowits 'whispered', and promptly swung the door open. "Why hello there, you must be Juliet, may I just say, моя лошадь имеет усик."

"реально? моя лошадь имеет усик? что сверхсчетное приветствие. что сверхсчетное приветствие?"

Howard fumbled his words, this might be the fall of his 'flawless Russian', "Ha, ok you caught me I don't speak Russian. Are you happy now Penny?" He rasped and walked out the door.

"Oh no! He can't leave! Not after I spent so long on the portion sizes! Raj, you can't introduce yourself to out guest anyways, go get him!" Sheldon exclaimed shoving Raj out the door. "I must say," he turned to Juliet, "that was an impressive show of Brain power. Where did you learn to speak Russian?"

"Um, I went to college in Russia, Moscow state university, are they going to be alright?" She asked Sheldon peering out the door.

Oh it's fine, you just bruised his ego a little, and it's probably for the best actually. He shouldn't have been hitting out you in the first place, he has a very serious girlfriend." Penny answered for him, "This, by the way, is Sheldon"

"Please," He said extending a hand, "call me Dr. Cooper."

"Ok, she said smiling, "nice to meet you Dr. Cooper, I've heard a lot about you, including the fact that I should get on your good side." She chuckled pushing her short black hair out of her face. "That's why, I brought you a present." She grunted propping her suitcase up on her knee, and unzipping it. "Penny mentioned that you needed this."

What Sheldon saw in her hand, made him immediately forgive her for any and all troubles he had whilst ordering food.

"Oh good lord, that's a Original Action Comics first addition. How on earth did you get this?"

"I know a guy back in Egypt, I had some stuff I _had_ to get rid of, and he had this comic book. I figured you might like it." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh thank you!" He said, slowly taking it out of her hands, so he wouldn't rip the cover, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go put this in my fire proof safe" he said as he started to walk towards his room.

"Wow" Penny exclaimed, "I take it that was a nice comic book?"

"Ha" Juliet snorted, " You have _no_ idea. I almost kept it for my self, but I'm not that into superman."

**35****minuets****later:**

Raj had gotten Howard to come back, and they were all sitting around the table talking about Joey, the present she had gotten Sheldon, and most recently, her tattoo.

"You know," Howard, said, slowly regaining his 'cool', "I almost got a tattoo once"

Juliet watched Rajesh whisper something into his ear.

"No I didn't chicken out!" She heard him whisper in response.

"Did it hurt?" Sheldon asked, staring at the wonder woman tattoo on her ankle.

"Not really, it just felt like a pinch, and then _a_ _lot_ of pinches, for about an hour, and then it was over."

"Oh." Sheldon seemed to contemplate this, and then went back to eating his Lo mien.

"Well I think its really kick-ass" Penny chimed in for the first time in about thirty minuets. Juliet shared a bunch of interests with these guys that penny did not, so she had sort of been left out of the conversation, while her cousin bonded with her friends.

"Thanks! My mom was so pissed when I got it, get this, she said 'I thought that having a nerd for a daughter meant I didn't have to worry about her permanently scarring her skin'"

They all laughed, except for Sheldon who nodded. Juliet let out the biggest yawn any of them had ever heard, and it lasted for about twenty five seconds."

"Okay guys I think I should get this crazy lady back to my placeshe had a pretty wild day today

Juliet nodded and let Penny drag her out the door.

"Well they seem nice," she said as they entered the apartment across the hall.

**A/N: Here's a translation for the Russian.**

**My horse has a mustache**

**Really? Your horse has a mustache? What an odd greeting. Where did you learn Russian?**


End file.
